takaxharuchan
by evilcookiewilleatyou
Summary: Haruhi's unknown feelings is only unknown to her. Kyouya can read her like a book. Theres a chapter he doesn't like.
1. Chapter 1

MorixHaruhi 

Haruhi was walking in front of the school looking for some place quite,she was sick of all the noise in her

school,later after mori has also has left as for hunny has sent him to look for haruhi since she was gone for far to long.He

found her a bit later at the old school that they never tore down,when he found her sleeping body he just smiled and looked around. (why didn't they ever tore it down? i don't shrugs) He found tons of books every were he looked at just a few and

found out they were all law books he walked up to the sleeping haruhi he removed her from her chair and carried her back the

the host club (don't worry they haven't opened up yet) while she was carried she woke up and all she saw was the garden maze

she looked up and saw the side of his face she saw that he didn't have his expressionless face she saw his blue eyes and saw

that he got a bit hurt somehow "mori senpai?" he knew that she was asking about the bruise and looked down at her "ah" his

say that he was fine. She wanted to ask him how he got it but she just stopped thinking of it,tons of questions of mori was

coming to her mind like why didn't he wake her up? why didn't he speak so much like the others? why did he keep on just

fading into the back round? did he like that? wouldn't he like to be noticed? mori looked down at her she saw a little blush on his face,a new question came into mind why is he blushing? she found that she was hugging mori for a quite long time they both knew that she wasn't holding on to him for she had her head buried at his chest he didn't say anything for he didn't really mind she blushed too and just stared at she herd a cry of joy she closed her eyes and put her head down she looked to see that the owner of the scream came from tamaki haruhi couldn't believe that she was already inside of the host club tamaki of crouse was yelling about being worried about her and that she was never to do that again to her daddy(stare and shakes fist)

"my daughter! why were you looking at mori senpei like that?" the twins started to mock tamaki about her and mori being alone and how they did 'naughty?' things. Tamaki had his little mind theater of the 'naughty?' that the twins were talking about when the film in his mind was over he exploded and started yelling at mori all that mori did was put haruhi down,haruhi looked at mori and for a moment she saw a hurt expression before she could've done anything the twins locked on her and started to play with there little 'toy?' kyouya was writing of how jealous tamaki was and just for the heck of it also put in mori's action to being yelled at even though he didn't see his hurt expression "MORI HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO HARUHI?!?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO...SO...NAUGHTY!?!?!" mori had a little laugh on how tamaki called her his daughter and that he believed that he would do anything to haruhi,he would never do such a thing to her.He just tuned out tamaki and started to think about haruhi and the little crush that hes had one her for mounths.Taka blushes a little and apparently at a bad time

"MORI SENPEI WOULD YOU REALLY DO THAT TO HER AGAIN!?!" haruhi knew that he wasn't blushing about that she knew that he wasn't listening to him ,mori looked at tamaki and shock his head in disagreement haruhi struggling out of the twins clutches she didn't really think and cried for help "mori senpei! help!" tamaki got left in mori's dust when he ran for haruhi he saw an opening and grabbed her out of the twins grasp "hey! our toy! mori senpei! didn't you already had enough with her!?" mori didn't respond to them and just stared at haruhi "thanks mori senpei" she smiles and blushes,mori nodded and also blushes "ah"

(just to let you know hunny is sleeping at the back so he wouldn't be woken up by all the yelling in the front? )

Tamaki ran over to mori "let her down!!" mori did what he said and put haruhi down "never touch her again!" haruhi couldn't stand this any more she was ready to strangle him "TAMAKI MORI SENPEI NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME!" tamaki cluelessly just blinked "but the twins..." the twins hide away from haruhi as they could feel her mind killing spree "Mori never did anything to me tamaki senpei! they just said that so they could kill you" haruhi's hands into fists mori just put a hand on her shoulder telling her to calm down ,that it was OK she looked up at him getting a bit more calm by his touch "no mori senpei its not ok tamaki shouldn't yell at you,you didn't do anything wrong" she smiled at him and her hands became more normal mori smiled at her and nodded haruhi blushed when she saw the way he ws looking at her "Mori senpei I'm sorry" tamaki wasn't really paying attion to haruhi and mori and looking at the ground "ah" kyouya stood up

finished writing every little detail of the fight "time to open up haruhi,it would be a good idea if you and

mori change into your costumes there over there"  
kyouka points at the table haruhi looks around and see the black kimono and one sword "kyouya?" she turned around to face him and mori was looking and the sword "yes?" "what is this?" haruhi said,kyouya didn't turn to face her "I'll tell you later oh by the way mori senpei the katana is for haruhi" mori didn't really mind but woundered why he didn't get one he shrugged it off and got his costume,haruhi went into the back room and changed, mori has already had his on.Haruhi came out hunny playing with his bunny and she got to her station kyouya was right next to hers and while the customers come she might as well ask "kyouya senpei? what are we dressed as?"kyouya turns to haruhi "bleach"

haruhi tilts her head "bleach?" kyouya sighs "yes bleach this anime that our idiot king found" haruhi thinks for a moment "ah i see" she nods "who are you dressed as?" "I'm a captain.." mori is looking at haruhi and is thinking...cute,he blushes and turns his head towards hunny and hunny smiles knowing that mori has been having this crush "your a character name as rukia,mori is sado,hunny is a vic captain (i don't really recall her name you know the one with pink hair he like her well in my opinion he is) the twins are just some soul reapers and tamaki is-"haruhi cut him of "i don't want to know what he is"...kyouka thinks for a moment "why not?" haruhi sighs"its just going to be another troublesome character" she shrugs

mori looks around and sees hes the only one that isn't wearing a kimono..and why did he have to put on a fake tattoo?  
hunny senpei jumps on mori's back "takashi you know that most host club members like haru-chan ...you need to tell her before one of them find out there feelings" mori has been thinking of that "mitskuni"he sighs "you know i can't..." Hunny is frustrated with two of those reasons "for one of them your duty that I'm giving you right now is to go for her and i know that your parents have to give you your bride and that's why you didn't get too close to girls-" he had to stop there for the girls started to come in.As soon as the girls came they started to scream, haruhi already started to hear screams and photos being taken,she was guessing the twins did something for all the fangirls were there,she was starting to find out why or started to get ideas of why they got so much atontion even though she found that was rather stupid she smiled at her costumers and said "yeah" and nodded (about what? grades)  
"Mori senpei! why aren't you wearing a kimono like hunny?"he turns to the fan girl and shrugs hunny smiles and adorably plays around with the katana all the fan girls go aw -to kyouka- "kyouya san I like your outfit its ummmm a captain right? " kyouya nods "you are familiar with this anime?" the fan girl smiles "yes i am i find it fitting that you are a captain" he smiles "thank you..."

(and he says something romantic like i dono shrugs if i knew i would have put it on the story XD)  
-tamaki-  
"I'm sorry but its your time to pass to the other side you give me your soul?" his eyes filled with compassion and sadness?  
"I am sorry but I shall not I still need to do some thing" she also knew the anime didn't really like it though didn't have the mushy fluffiness that she liked (moeness)  
"whats that"  
"I need to first find true love" she blushes "I can help you" tamaki grabs the girls head and looks in the girls eyes and she faints -haruhi-  
"haruhi kun your katana is very beautiful"  
"ah"she smiles "thank you"  
"may I see it"  
"sure" haruhi gives her the sword,the girl turns to see the twins -twins-  
"hikaru...what would you do if i passed away?" "if you died i would have died for i can not live with out you" hikaru grabs karu's, face and karu blushes and looks away (i'm sorry that isn't very EEEKKK [ i know this is every ooc [ )

-back to haruhi's costumer with the katana-  
"FORBIDDEN LOVE!!"the girl squeals she drops the katana on haruhi's hand haruhi screams not to loud but loud enough for people to hear expect the twins and tamaki for the screams of the fan girls were blocking the out side world.  
Everyone turned to see haruhi and saw the blood that was dripping from her hand already made a puddle,kyouka's glasses turned white so you aren't able to see his scared eyes,mori saw the blood coming from her hand and with out doing anything he rushed over like his life depended on it hunny not far behind yelling haru chan! haru chan! his eyes getting all teary. With out really thinking mori grabbed haruhis wrist and already had some tissues on his hand putting them on haruhi's hand,it would slow down the bleeding."go to the nurse" kyouka said to mori didn't take any less second scoped her up being very careful of her wound and ran away from the host club. "what happened!?!" a fan girl asks "i got carried away its all my fault! haruhi got hurt" her eyes all watery "ladies it will all be fine mori senpei has taken him to the nurse" hunny nodded "yeah! haruh-chan will be all right" mori didn't look at haruhi he just ran haruhi's eyes watery from the pain the tissues weren't really working she was loosing to much blood "mori senpei"...she said weakly he looked down at her and saw that she was about to pass out "haruhi...hold on" the nurse was not there at the moment they were all gone since school was over mori remembered that and he just kicked the door open he put haruhi on the closest thing and that was the bed

(sorry i don't know the name of it)

he got some achohol he applied it gently on her cut,she winced in pain and while the blood was not coming out he quickly put the bandage on it haruhi looked at him the whole time how freaked out he was and how his eyes were filled with worry... "better?" mori said she nodded "thanks mori senpei,its much better" she hugs him mori stiffens and blushes haruhi didn't notice but she found herself hugging him again and blushes herself she quickly lets go "sorry mori senpei" still blushing mori was staring at her while she was avoiding eye contact "ah..." haruhi was wondering why she was acting like this she was feeling butterflies in her stomach she liked it but at the same time didn't..she felt there would be trouble out of this..she shrugged it off and looked at mori she saw that he was staring at her hand mori didn't notice that he didn't have his mask on and he had a big frown on his face. He didn't like her being hurt he hated seeing her like that. "mori senpei we should go..." haruhi thinking of why he was frowning "yeah" mori picked up haruhi again she didn't want to be rude and stayed quite even though she could have walked. Before they left mori cleaned up the bloody mess and they went off. When they got back,haruhi's costumers were all worrying over her and tamaki was way out of his prince act and back to his idiot self whineing,trying, and begging to go to the nurse's office to see haruhi was alright but when tamaki got the door open haruhi and mori got pushed by the door and fell on the floor...hard.

this is just a little chapter to get it going the real thing is comeing up

(i just got tried of haveing it on my docs)


	2. Jail

Haruhi didn't feel anything because she fell on mori but she herd him grunt a little then she noticed that he fell on his wound and with her weight must of made it worse "i-" then tamaki yelled out my daughter!! my daughter!! He then grabbed her hand her wounded one so of course she eked in pain but he ignored her and pulled her into a tight hug but then he thought she wouldn't put up a fight but she did, she was worried for mori "mori senpai! are you okay?!" she kept on trying to get free but she couldn't when she got her head out of tamaki's chest she saw that mori was still on the ground his eyes closed. "oh no!" some how her worry gave her super power strength! =D She pushed off tamaki and with that movement she fell on the floor right next to mori she started to shake him "mori senpai!!" she yelled,her stomach feeling the same way she felt when she found out her mom died.She wasn't so happy about this feeling. When hunny herd haruhi cry out for mori he knew something was wrong and he ran towards the door to find his tall cousin on the floor lifeless. Hunny didn't know what to do but then he got relieved when he saw mori slowly opening his eyes haruhi sighed they both thought 'never scare me like that again' and if mori read their minds he rubbed his head "ah" he got up then he stared down at his pain at his arm he didn't show it he knew he caused enough worries for a year. Tamaki didn't know what he did but it looked like haruhi was back to her whatever stage. Everyone jumped when kyouya spoke up "get back to your stations everyone we have our guests to entertain" when everyone walked by him he saw that haruhi had a different feeling in her somehow he knew that her feeling for mori has changed.Kyouya didn't like this one bit he knew that haruhi always liked mori (as a friend) but what if their relation ship grew? Kyouya knew that he was going to have to tell haruhi that he liked her sooner then he had planed. while he kept on thinking the club was starting to quite down then he noticed that all the fan girls were gone. Kyouya didn't have enough time to think clearly he knew he had to do something before haruhi fell for mori.Hes been trying to hide it but having a crush on haruhi has been making him reckless he didn't like it one bit but theres nothing he can do hes in love.When everyone started to leave kyouya started to think...an idea popped into his head and then he smirked. He went to his limo and saw haruhi and mori talking he got jealous but he new they won't be getting along for long.

-mori& haruhi-

"mori senpai what happened to your arm?" haruhi and mori was standing outside mori was waiting for hunny while haruhi was waiting for her bus he looked at his arm and saw left over blood he didn't look at her and said "kedo"  
Haruhi was surprised didn't they have protection for that? "mo-" hunny ran to mori "TAKASHI!!" hunny glomped his cousin haruhi turned to see her bus coming she waved bye to them and for some odd reason she was sad that she didn't get to keep on talking to him she walked in her bus and saw that mori looked a little sad too. Both cars drove in different direction's . Haruhi thought that this was some type of sign about something important she just shrugged it off and watch the huge rich school pass by.At the time she got home her dad was already washing the dishes she was shocked but was to tried to think about it she went straight to bed.'Who knew that worrying over mori would be so energy takeing' she thought.

-mori-  
He was also very tired he laied down on the family room's couch thinking of haruhi and how she got hurt wondering if she liked tamaki then he started to think of kyouya then he kept thinking how quite he was today and when they all started to leave how he was just standing there thinking and then a wicked smile fell on his face he didn't like that smile one bit while thinking of that evil smile mori fell asleep.

-tamaki-  
Tamaki has been so silly today he noticed just now. He laughed at him self mori would never do that to haruhi he thought he was glad that mori wasn't mad at him for blaming him but even if he was,tamaki wouldn't know. He can never see his expressions.Tamaki smiled the thought of his daughter.

-few weeks later-

Kyouya's plan has been in motion and its finally time to get it into the big screen. Haruhi has been talking to hunny more often but not to mori this confused kyouya but he still knew that there is a chance that mori gets to her first if he hasn't already. Hunny got called during the host club meeting kyouya smiled he knew..."hello?" the voice cracked and hunny was so shocked that he dropped his phone everyone turned to hunny and he quickly picked up his phone "I'll be right there" his face dark and angered."Takashi we have to go now.." his voice ergent he got up and ran away so did mori "sorry this is important we'll talk later" then they ran outside "mitskuni.." hunny had a dark face but his eyes looked like he was about to cry "they want you to get married"  
mori stopped in his tracks is eyes showing his shock "come on we have to stop them!" hunny didn't stop running he didn't even bother to call his ride he could run to his house,no problem. Mori ran even faster and so did hunny but when they got there it was to late the deed was done takashi was now engaged mori fell on his knees sad and tried as hell.Hunny yelled "why did you do that with out us here?!" he was pissed. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION?!" "I did " his mom looking at his eyes saying he was way out of line "never raise you voice to your elders, i taught you that" she said give him a worse stare that his and he backed down.Takashi's mom said "i thought you liked her takashi" his mom looking at him,confusion all over her face.  
"..." mori still on his knees. "did you sign?" his eyes looking right at his moms she looked away she could tell she did a very wrong thing and couldn't see his sad eyes again "yes i did,I'm so sorry takashi! i didn't know that you didn't like her but her parents are very important and with this marriage it will combine their company with ours and also ohtori's company...Really the youngest son was the one that thought about the marriage" she says trying to make him forget that it was her fault hes now engaged. With this he knew that kyouya knew that he like haruhi but why would he go to such extreme measures? maybe he liked her too. With this thought mori stood up like a zombie and walked away his mind racing with thoughts while hunny stayed behind and was trying to find a lop hole something to get mori out of this engagement when he closed the door his emotions kicked in is anger,sadness,fear.He ran to his room not knowing what to do but he needed to plan something out something to get him out of marriage.

-haruhi-  
"that was the most boring meeting ever" she sighed she looked up and saw her bus she was almost bouncing with happiness at the sight of her transportation she didn't know that it would be her ride of trouble.She started to her police cars coming over but she ignored that there was only one guy haruhi ignored him too but she knew that he was watching her she could feel his eyes on her back this thought gave her goose bumps.She didn't notice that he was get near her but she could feel his tension getting stronger the bus made a harsh turn and she fell on her side and her bag/backpack thing rolled to the back were the guy was. He coughed and haruhi looked at him "miss i belive this is yours" he gave her a smile but nothing in that smile was good but it wasn't like kyouya's it was much more evil "a-ah thanks" she grabbed her bag and it felt so much heavier then the bus driver stopped the stranger pushed her off the bus and the drove away she was shocked and lost and it was already night she knew this wasn't good but then she herd the police saying something about a jewel thief."THERE HE IS!" right after haruhi herd that someone tackled her down to the ground she grunted and her backpack thing got taken from her "whats going on?!" she was so confused "your going to jail for robing jewels"she was shocked "i didn't do such a thing let me go!"she struggled like a fish without air but the guy had her to strongly,he was hurting her. When she got in the car she laughed if the twins weren't rich she would see them like this...come to think of it maybe even if they are rich.She wasn't really scared she knew she was not guilty and she remembered the guys face she knew it was him. When she got there she saw tons of 'its' she also laughed at that. She was afraid of the girls in her jail cell but she quickly made friends with them she was about to fall asleep when one of the police men yelled at her saying she could get her call now. Haruhi got up and thought who she was going to call 

dad...no he might still be working

tamaki? after she got out he would hug her so hard that he would go to jail 

kyouya...she laughed even harder like he gives a damn t

he twins they would make fun of her for the rest of her high school life for sure she wasn't going to be talking to them after they graduate 

hunny and mori were busy she knew because they left so early out of the meeting its best to call mori maybe he is home it was her best bet "hello?" the maid answered "ah hello is mo- takashi there?" she remembered that mori is just a short way to say his last name "yes he his and who is this?" "haruhi fujioka" there was a long pause the tension was growing "okay i will tell him" the maid walks to mori's room and knocks "taka!! haru-chan is on the phone!" mori's eyes snapped open he couldn't get her out of his mind he was panicking somehow thinking that haruhi knew he was now engaged even though he was freaking he knew that something happened because she never called him before he got up and opened the door "ah" he grabbed the phone "thanks" the maid bowed to mori and left "haruhi..." she herd his tried voice "ah mori-senpai!...um I'm sorry to call you but um...can you please come over...to um the jail?" she was blushing the whole time right after mori said her name.Mori was shocked he never imagined haruhi being in jail.."witch one?" this took some time for haruhi to think about but then she got it "the girls one I'm so sorry for the trouble,i have to go now mori senpai bye!" she quickly hung up she knew she over did her phone time the police guy pushed her into her cell everyone was already asleep and all of them had dibs on the beds so she sat on the ground staring at the entrance. Haruhi almost fell asleep when the entrance door flew open mori's eyes panicking haruhi jumped then blushed seeing how mori was so worried she felt butterflies that made her want to giggle. Mori slid to haruhi's cell and quickly knelt down he put his hands on the bars and was looking at haruhi just like haruhi was staring at him "what happened..." haruhi felt like hiding some were but mori's gaze hypnotized her and didn't let her move one inch. "they think that i stole some jewels from ouran" mori felt like that was a stupid reason to be in jail "haruhi...could i just bail you out?" haruhi thought about all the law books she read "no the person that put charges on me have to take them off..." mori looked down feeling useless 'finally' haruhi thought taking a deep breath feeling like she never took a breath in her life.Mori looked at haruhi and he saw her breathing quickly "haruhi..." haru-chan quickly looked up and got hypnotized again staring at his eyes again "M-mori senpai I'm fine please get tamaki" mori didn't move he just stared at her he never moved his hands griping the bars even more tightly but he sighed and got up looking down at haruhi "ah" he walked away. Haruhi felt bad after seeing him disappear out the door she felt a tension in her chest and in the back of her mind she knew that something bad was going to happen when tamaki comes then her eyes widened tamaki is going to kill her with all his glomps! She started to freak out but then calmed down 'mori would be here to protect me' she thought she feel asleep after that.

(hello! mori/haru fans! =3 if you have any ideas please tell me! I'm really just going with the flow)


	3. Problem unsolved

3:49 AM

"Haruhi is in trouble. Come to the jail in street.." Takashi said while he was standing outside of the jail. After he made sure Tamaki had gotten the directions right he left. He didn't want to be the third wheel. 'I can't believe I'm acting like this. Haruhi is in trouble and all I can do is make a phone call..', he stared outside of the window going on with his thoughts as he saw Tamaki's car zoom by.

Tamaki slammed the doors open, "**Haruhi!**" Haruhi woke up to Tamaki's yelling. Which she might add was not very pleasant. "T-Tamaki sempai?" His tears fell on her face which was also not very pleasant. "My daughter! What happened? Are you still alive? I tried to pay for your bail but it seems I'm incapable to do so!" Haruhi sat up and looked Tamaki straight in the face. "What do you mean? Why can't you get me out? Aren't they your families jewels?" Tamaki looked down and sounded like a kicked puppy. "Those jewels have been there for years, before my dad even knew about the school. Its unknown who owned those jewels but they're more expensive then the whole school." Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Is there a way for me to get out of this mess?' she thought as she stared at the floor. "I'll contact Kyoya and your father. Don't worry my lovely daughter, I'll get you out!" Tamaki gave her a wink and his prince smile. "Ah.." Was the only thing she could say before Tamaki ran off.

"Hey, where is Mori sempai?"

* * *

Here is a quick update for anyone who has been waiting..I'm sorry it has been like..years since I've updated..

Don't worry! I'll have a longer chapter soon! :D

If you notice my grammar has also improved. Yay! Anyone a beta reader? :3


End file.
